This invention relates to a convective smoke filtering cleaner, especially to a kind that has a concise structure, can effectively purify exhausted gas, significantly improves air contamination and can be generalized, particularly suitable for small exhausted gas release; such as industrial gas release (e.g. boiler gas release), family exhausted gas release (e.g. stove smoke in the frigid zone) and the smoke release of small trash burners. It is an apparatus that has never been seen before.
Due to prosperous industrial development, it is a fact of no doubt that the contamination of the atmosphere is getting serious. What takes the most part of the contamination is the exhausted gas from chimney stacks and trash burners. Although the release from single chimney is not very huge, it lasts for days and months. The accumulative effect is enormous. It would be natural to have serious pollution to the environment. How to protect the environment from pollution incurred industrial development become a noticeable topic. Currently we have many choices in domestic or foreign-made pollution protection equipment. Nevertheless, they are so complicated in design and expensive in price that their practicality is largely limited.